Hermione Granger and the Eight Year Reunion
by granger1malfoy2potter3zabini4
Summary: Sequel to Changing for the Good or the Worst. Hermione is 25 and engaged to a younger gorgous man. She is very wealthy and lives in New York City. She gets a letter saying she and the former head boy, Draco Malfoy, have to go to a meeting discussing th
1. Hermione & Not Draco

a/n: my fourth fic! plz No Flames plz.

disclaimer: does anyone read these?

Hermione Granger woke up in her home on a bright and sunny morning. Now at being 25 years old, she was always remembering her school days. Just yesterday, she remembered her sixth year. The very year she had changed. She had even became a temporary Death Eater that year. And she remembered Draco. They were Hogwarts hottest couple. But it stopped in seventh year.

Hermione was Head girl andDraco was Head boy.Hermione was so happy. But one day, Draco got scary. Hermione and him threw a party in the Head Common Room. Draco had drank a lot. He slurred and stumbled a lot. And what he did that night was heart breaking. Night like he'd remember it in the morning but Hermione remembered. She walked into Draco's room that night to give him some water but she found Draco making out with Pansy Parkinson!

She had promised him a year earlier that she would never leave him. But she did. She broke her promise. But she felt like she had to. She felt like she had no choice. And that was the path she chose. Without Draco.

She graduated first in class and moved to America. She was living in New York. (I always wanted to go to New York. I know everything about it.) She lived in the busy city of Manhattan. She lived in a beautiful house in Queens but had to stay in Manhatten for business reasons. She was inthe most expensivesuite. She just wanted to do something with the money.

She was a very wealthy woman now. Engaged to be married too. He was staying in the suite next door. His name was Fabian Tomkins. Very cute. He is 23 and is very interested in books. He was ment for Hermione. He had light brown hair, thin square glasses and beautiful dark brown eyes. And the best part was that he was a wizard. Hermione sighed and got out of her comfy bed.

She walked to her bathroom in her pale yellow silk night gown. she pulled on her pink bath robe and entered the bathroom. She showered and brushed her teeth. She exited the room and entered the bedroom with dripping wet hair. "Well this is a promising picture" a silky voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Fabian sitting on one of the gold colored chairs.

Hermione smiled and walked toward her fiancee', swaying her hips lightly. She sat on his lap and kissed him. "I missed you" he said. "I missed you too." Hermione stood up and went to her closet. "What shouldI wear?" Fabian stood up and went to his fiancee'. "I don't know. Choose anything."

Hermione didn't appreciate that comment. "How about the white tube top, the white mini skirt andthe white heeled sandals with the ankle strap" Hermione suggested. Fabian shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. She shooed him out the room, into the parlor. Minutes later, hermione came into the parlor putting on her silver hoop ear rings. "How do I look" Hermione asked. Fabian looked up and smiled. "You look great." "Good. So where are we going?" Hermione giggled and kissed Fabian on the lips.

"I love you so much" Fabian said. 'Where have I heard that before' hermione thought. She shook her head. "I love you too." Fabian grabbed her hands. "How about we go around Central Park?" Hermione nodded. She left the parlor and looked forher wand. "What cha lookn' for" Fabian said. "My wand. There's no way I'm walking through Central Park in these shoes" Hermione replied.

Fabian chuckled and pulled out his wand from his pocket. While Hermione looked under the bed, Fabian charmed her shoes so that her feet won't get sore. "I found it" Hermione said, standing up. "Too late. I already did it" Fabian said, cleaning up the room with the wave of his wand. "Aww. You're always looking out for me" Hermione said, kissing Fabian again. "No. I just didn't want you complaining that your feet hurt." Hermione smacked his arm playfully and grabbed her purse.

She took her keys and opened the door. Before she stepped out she saw an envolope on the floor. She picked it up and it read:

_Ms. H. Granger_

_The Angel Hotel_

_The York suite_

_57st and Lexington_

_Manhatten_

These words were gracfuly written in emerald ink. Hermione remembered this kind of letter vividly. She felt Fabian stand behind her. "What is it" he asked. "It's a letter from my old school" she replied. "Stanford University?" "No, not my university. Hogwarts. I told you about it." "oh yeah." Hermione opened the letter slowly and took out the parchment.

As she did this she walked back into the room and Fabian closed the door. Hermione sat at the table and read the letter:

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted once again to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has been five years since you and your fellow class mates have graduated. AndI would like a meeting with the formerhead boy and girl to discuss a reunion.The meeting will be held in my office on the 5th day of April. So you have 3 weeks before this meeting. And with me knowing you, I am sure you will be prepared. You may bring a guest if you wish. I am looking forward to seeing you._

_ Professer M. McGonnagal_

_ Headmistress_

Hermione was shaking with joy. She would be going back to Hogwarts for a five year reunion. She'll be seeing Harry again, Ron, possably Ginny and...and...Draco. 'Draco was head boy' Hermione thought. 'I have to see him again. wow.' "Babe. Honey, are you okay" Fabian said. Hermione got out of her trance and looked up at her handsome fiancee'. She stood up and kissed him dead on the lips.

"What's it about" he asked when they broke. "It's my five year reunion. And you're going. 'Cause I wanna show off my soon-to-be husband to all my friends." "Gee, sounds like fun" he said sarcasticaly. "Hermione, I don't wanna go." Hermione whispered something in his ear that made him light up. "So when is it" he asked brightly. Hermione laughed. "I have to go to a meeting to talk about that. So if you be a good boy, you'll get a treat." "I'll be good. But what if I'm bad" Fabian said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed and walked outside the door. "I'm still in the mood for a walk. Lets go before the spell wears off." Fabian nodded and closed the door behind him.

a/n: how u like? rr please. again No Flames.


	2. Pansy walks and Blaise Talks

A/n: another chap. NO FLAMES. i already have self esteem probs.

dis: i'm serious no one reads these.

Hermione was walking in the park with Fabian, hand in hand. Hermione's head was full of What Ifs right now. "Babe, are you okay" Fabian asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded. Hermione stared at her ring finger. 'Would people think it's wrong to marry someone younger than me? And two years younger than me at that.' Hermione's engagment ring was a5 karat diamondwith 1 karat diamonds surrounding it on a pure gold band. 'I'm engaged, I'm engaged, I'm engaged' was all Hermione was saying to herself.

"Granger? Is that you" said a voice. Hermione looked up and saw a tall lanky woman with black hair cut right under her ears. "Parkinson" Hermione said emotionless. "It's good to see you I guess. Who's this" Pansy said, nodding to Fabian. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "This is my FIANCEE', Fabian. Uh, where's yours?" Pansy crossed her arms. "I don't have time for marriage. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question. I work around here. And besides I moved here after graduation." Pansy scowled. "Whatever. Catchyou around Hermio-ninny." Pansy walked passed them and disappeared. "Who was that" Fabian asked. "Just a girl from Hogwarts. The pug-faced bitch." Fabian laughed. Hermione's cell phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello" she said. _"Hermione! Major problem here! Chester lost all the lists, forgot the password to the alarm system, he has no idea what he's doing!"_(Hermione works at a hotel. Her best friend Sookie works with her. Chester isa guy Sookie hired for an open job)."You hired him. And what lists did he lose?" _"He lost the reservation list. Even the one for the Seigleman wedding!" _"Oh my gosh. I'll be right there and in the mean time...fire Chester!" _"You got it sister!" _Hermione closed her cell phone and looked at Fabian apologeticly. "I'm sorry baby. But the guy Sookie hired is screwing things at the hotel."

Fabian nodded 'okay'. "So you work at a hotel and you're staying at a hotel three blocks away is that right?" Hermione smiled. She kissed Fabian good bye and apparated to her hotel. (No muggles were around)

Hermione popped into the Dixon Hotel lobby and say Sookie freaking out on the computer and speaking into a wireless ear piece.Sookie was a cherry blond and a little chubby. Sookie worked at the front desk with Hermione. Sookiefreaks out veryeasily."Did someone call me" hermione said. Sookie looked up and smiled. She stood up from the desk and hugged Hermione. "You're here. Oh my gosh. Chester is all over the place and the guest list, the food list, the decoration list, the caterer list...almost every thins for the Seigleman wedding is lost. The general reservation lists are gone too. Hermy you gotta help."

"Didn't I tell you last month that one day he's gonna screw up the place if you hired him? But you went along and hired him and this...one of the most important weeks of our career, he's screws. And I told you to fire the bastard. And he's still here! Goodness. But don't worry. I'm here now and I'll fix it, no problem." Sookie nodded and went back to the desk and back onto the computer. "Damn job" Hermione murmmered.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom petrified. He had just finished reading the letter from McGonnagal. He was gonna see Hermione again. 'Oh man, oh man. I wonder if she changed. I hope she's still single. And I hope we'll get back together. It's been five years. If she won't forgive me now, she never will.'

Draco was still his spoiled, rich self. He worked in the ministry and kept the Malfoy Manor. His father died in Azkaban a long time ago. And now at 25 years old, he think of his childhood a lot. He always wanted to please his father. His mother was still alive but it was like she wasn't because she never likes anything. Those two thoughts reminded Draco of an old song.

"How did it go" Draco said.

_Maybe I'm just like my mother,_

_she's never satisfied._

_why do we scream at each other?_

_Maybe I'm just like my father._

Draco laughed at the words. But it was half way true. His mother was truley never satisfied. But he's not like his dad. His thoughts drifted from family and back to Hermione. He remembered in seventh year. The year they broke up. he had gotten drunk at their party and got with pansy Parkinson. What a waste of drunkness. Draco stood up and went to hisdesk. He started writing a letter to hermione. He knew where she was. But all he had down was:

_Dear Hermione,_

He conjured up a wine glass with red wine in it. He sighed as he took a sip of it. 'Hermione Granger, Mya, Angel Natta and Hermione Granger all over again' he thought smiling, thinking back to his sixth year. He and Hermione was so in love. He considered asking her to marry him. But that was before they broke up. He sighed again and took another gulp of wine.

"April fifth huh? Now that Dumbledore's dead, I wonder how McGs gonna do it" Blaise Zabini said. Draco didn't jump in surprise. He was used to Blaise getting into his room without asking. "You gonna try and get Granger back" he asked. Draco stayed silent but nodded. "Don't do it" Blaise said. Draco whipped around to face his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't do it. I mean, back in hogwarts she was hot. And i bet she still is. And with all those years of hottness and availablity (So what it's not a word.) she probably has a boyfriend by now." Draco thought about it. He shook his head. "No not Hermione. Never."

He sat back at his desk. Not caring that Blaise was staring at him.

A/n: how you like? Plz tell me!


	3. An Unexpected Visit

a/n: ohmygawsh! thanks u guys for your suggestions and reviews. u all rock! as a reward, here's a new chapter. heehee.

dis: I should really stop doing this.

"Oh my gosh Hermione. Everything is cleaned, found and the wedding is going smoothly" Sookie said, hugging her best friend. In a matter of hours, Hermione was able to find all of the lists, clean whatever messes Chester left behind and still was able to hold the ceromony for the Seiglemans. Hermione was outside the doors where the wedding is going on.

"Sookie, next time...I help you hire people" Hermione said. Sookie nodded her head and peeked inside the doors to see the wedding. "Oh, Mrs. Seigleman is quite the looker. But that dress is hidious" Sookie whispered. "Sookie." Hermione yanked her friend back into the other room. "Oh, don't say my name like that. You sound like Lorelie (I don't know how to spell it. You know me.) from '_Gilmore Girls_'."

Hermione liked that show. She started humming the theme song. "Sookie St. James. The Independant Inn's head chef" Hermione joked. Sookie giggled. They heard clapping and crying in the other room. "I guess the ceromonys over" Hermione said. "Yup. On to the reception" Sookie said, raising her index finger in the air.

"You know, I wouldn't be here if my father didn't own the hotel" Hermione said. "Yeah, and when he's gone, you'll run this place with an iron fist." Hermione laughed as she entered the ballroom. (a/n: just in case if someone has this questions: Sookie is a muggle so Hermione won't tell her about the reunion. And Hermione didn't use magic to do the work.)

Hermione went into the kitchen of the ballroom to make sure everything is in order. Sookie was greeting everyone again. Hermione came out of the kitchen, twitching. "Hermione, what's wrong" Sookie asked. "Th-th-the cake. I-I-It isn't ready and to make it even better, it won't be ready in another hour." "So?" "So? They plan to cut the cake in a half an hour!"

Sookie rolled her eyes and marched to the kitchen. Hermione heard muffled screaming. Some people who sat near the kitchen turned their head at the faint noise. Sookie came out of the kitchen, completely calm. "Well that problem is resolved" she said. "How exactly did you do that" hermione asked.

"Well first I yelled at them for being complete morons and then I gave them a recepy for the same cake I learned from 30-Minute Meals." Hermione gaped at her friend. "Sookie you're an angel." "No. I'm a saint." The two laughed at the hidden joke. (I bet most of you don't get the joke.)

Hermione laughed as she turned around. She stopped laughing when she turned around completely...

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. malfoy wants to see you" a house elf said. Draco and Blaise turned their heads. Draco nodded as he stood up. The house elf disappeared and Draco turned to Blaise. "Be right back" he said. Blaise nodded. Draco exited the room. 

He knocked on Narcissa Malfoy's study door. "Enter" she said. Draco entered the room and saw narcissa reading. She looked up from her book and she put it down. Before Draco could speak, Narcissa spoke. "Draco, I heard that you and the former head girl will be planning a reunion, correct?" Draco nodded.

"Did the letter say five years?" Draco nodded again. Narcissa scoffed. "These people can't do math. You're 25. It's been 8 years! Goodness me." "Mother, either way. It's still a reunion." Narcissa closed her eyes and nodded. "who will you bring though." Draco silenced. He didn't wanna go with anyone. It should've been Hermione to be by his side.

"Hmmm. Well, we still have time. You can go." Draco nodded and left the room. 'Damn mother!'

* * *

"Victor. What are you doing here" hermione stammered. "Vell, I came to see you. And I heard zat there was a very promising hotel here and zat Hermio-ninny Granger vas zee manager." Hermione looked down. Sookie looked down the reservation list. "You're Victor Krum" Sookie asked. Victor nodded. 

Sookie smiled. "Well you have a reservation for room 23. I'll be glad to show you." "No thnk you. But Hermio-ninny, can you?" Hermione sighed. She walked passed Victor and he followed. Hermione stopped on the second floor where Victor's room was. "This is your room, don't forget it, good-bye." Victor grabbed Hermione's hand. "Do you remember zee Yule Ball?"

Hermione thought and smiled a little. But she didn't show it. "You vere 14 and I vas-" "17." He nodded. "I vanna be like zat again. Just give me zee chance to pruve it!" Hermione faced him. His eyes full with plea. Hermione hesitated. Then a voice screamed,'REMEMBER FABIAN! YOUR FIANCE'!' Hermione shook her head. "No Victor. I'm engaged." Victor let go of Hermione's hand. "Last time I saw you, you vere dating zat Malfoy boy correct?" Hermione nodded. "And now you're engaged to him?"

Hermioneturned redand slapped Victor in the face. "No! I'm engaged to someone more caring, loving, and passionate than Malfoy!" Victor chuckled. "You know you still love him. Malfoy I mean.You're just trying to cover it up."

Hermione shook her head violently. "No. I don't love him anymore. If I still love him, I wouldn't be here. I'll probably be in malfoy manor, being bossed around by Narcissa and drinking red wine at dinner parties."

"Vhatever. You used to be so much fun. You know zat? Now you're wound up again." with that he entered his room. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Me wound up again. No way. If I was wound up, why would Fabian wanna marry me?' Though she took Victor's words and threw them in the back of her head.

She reentered the lobby and saw Sookie waiting. "Oh my gosh Hermione! You know the hunk. Gosh, tell me about him. Every detail!" Hermione gave Sookie a look that said "Bad past, don't ask." Sookie understood and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Hermione shook her head. "I'm going now. Make sure everythings okay." Sookie nodded and went to the computer and put the ear piece back on.

Hermione exited the hotel and started walking back to the other hotel. _'You know you still love him. Malfoy I mean. You're just trying to cover it up.'_ Victor's words rang into Hermione's head. She entered her other hotel and entered an elevator. Once the elevator reached her floor, she left and got into her room.

The emptiness hit Hermione instantly. She sighed and kicked off her shoes. She jumped onto her over sized yet very comfortable bed and entangled herself in gold sheets. "Man what I wouldn't give for a chocolate frog right now" Hermione mummbled. Hermione got off the bed to take another shower.

She passed her desk that had a piece of paper and a pen on it. She started writing a letter to Draco but didn't know what to say. All that was there was:

_Dear Draco,_

a/n: how u likie? please reveiw!


	4. Hogwarts Express

a/n: okay another chap. enjoy!

Hermione was in her beautiful home in Queens now. She was so happy to be home again. She got out of her shower and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She pulled her robe on and walked into her bedroom. Today was the day of the meeting with McGonnagal and. . .Draco. She opened her closet and skimmed through her belongings. She didn't have much because she'll be staying at Hogwarts for a week. Most of her cloths were packed.

She took out a black tank top and threw it on her bed. She grabbed her green mini skirt and threw it on the bed as well. She went back to her bathroom and took her hair out of the towel. She blow dried it and small soft brown ringlets rested on her shoulders. She grabbed her make-up bag and applied black eyeliner, light green eyeshadow, (a/n: I've worn it before, it looks nice.) black mascara, lightpinkblush and lip gloss.

She put her bag away and exited the bathroom. She went into the bedroom and looked at her cloths. "Hmmm" she said. She shrugged and put on the cloths. She put on her black heeled sandels and a short green jaket. She put on a familiar red and green diamond bracelet and a silver heart shaped locket necklace with the word 'love' on it. Hermione didn't notice them really. She just put them on 'cause they were the first ones she saw.

She put on black danglingear rings and looked at herself in the mirror. Her door bell rang and her house keeper went to answer it. "Hermione, Fabian is here" Hermione's house keeper, Lucy said. "Oh, thanks Luce." Lucy smiled and gave Hermione a thumbs up. Lucy and Hermione were really close friends and she gave Lucy a more than generous pay. 'Hey, she's the only house keeper I've got.'

Hermione walked into the hall and saw Fabian. "Hey you" Hermione said. Fabian looked at her and smiled. "Hey" he said and he kissed her cheek. "Fa, didn't you remember? I have the meeting today. And I'm staying there for a week" Fabian nodded, "I know. Look baby, I've got some good and bad news." "Tell me bad." He hesitated but answered nonetheless. "Well, my job is sort of sending me to South America to study something over there."

"Oh" hermione said disappointed, "What's the good news?" "I'll be back in time for your reunion and a little something will be waiting for you whenI come back." Hermione's eyes lit up. She hugged Fabian and gave him a peck on the lips. "I have lip gloss on. I don't wanna redo it." Fabian nodded and disappeared with a loud _Crack ._ hermione shook her head and took her purse that was on the table.

"I'll be back soon Luce. You know the rule: Do whatever you want, just as long as you don't burn down the house" Hermione said as she poked her head into the kitchen. "What's the fun in that rule" Lucy joked. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, laughing. "Don't worry Queen Hermione. Your castle will be safe." Hermione nodded and left the kitchen.

She walked down the hall and out of the front door. She took out her cell phone and called a taxi service.

* * *

Draco straightened his robes and looked at himself in the mirror. Draco looked at his clock. "Hmmm" he said. He could wait until he got to Hogwarts. Or at least the Hogwarts express. He wanted to see Hermione. He was acting like a 13 year old, going on his first date. 

Draco moved a couple strands of hair that was "out of place". He looked at himself again and sighed. He didn't change much either. Well, he thought he didn't. A house elf appeared and said "Mr. Malfoy, your carriage is ready." He nodded and the elf disappeared. Draco left his room and walked down to the main hall and left the house.

he entered the carriage and it started moving. He thought about what he'd say to Hermione if he saw her. He was getting his sentences mixed up. He smacked his forehead and said "forget about it" to himself.

* * *

Hermione paid the cab driver and waited until he left. She was at an airport. She didn't have time to get on a 5 hour plane ride. She grabbed her stuff and headed for a deserted part of the airport. She stopped at a broken down wing of the port and disappeared with a loud _Crack . _She was in a dark part of King's Cross Station.

She left the creepy part and entered the light. No one noticed that she came from a room that said _Do Not Enter ._ She grabbed a trolly and put her bags there. She reached platforms 9 and 10. She walked through it and saw the faithful Hogwarts Express. She took her bags and entered the scarlet train.

She entered a compartment with bags already in it, but no body was. She shrugged it off and put her bags over her seat. She pulled out a book called "White is for Magic" and started reading. Someone entered the compartment and heard a familiar voice say "Hermione?" She looked up and saw steely grey eyes.

Draco looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes and saw disappointment, hurt, worry and a very small amount of happiness. "Wow, you look great" Draco said, meaning it. Hermione let out a small 'thank you' before she continued reading. Draco sat next to her and closed her book. "Draco, I was reading." Her head whipped around to face him.

"So? If you were Mya or Angel, you would be thanking me that I closed your book." Hermione sighed. Draco was right. If she was 16 again, boy, she wouldn't dare pick up a book for entertainment. That was what Draco was for. Draco took Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Sorry for what" Hermione whispered back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you all those years ago. And I wanna make up." Draco was so close, Hermione could feel his body heat. They faces were cenimeters away. And just as their lips were about to touch, Hermione looked away. "No. Draco listen to me. I-I-I'm engaged!" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Draco's face expression. "Oh." he said. He nodded and stood up.

'Blaise was right' Draco thought. 'Why is he always right!'

a/n: hiiiiiiiiiii. sry if it took a while. rr. reminder NO FLAMES.


	5. Hogwarts

a/n: hiiiiiiiiiii. thank u so much to my reviewers.

**N.E.W.T.S- i'm not really sure by what you mean.**

**Crush.Summer.Pink-u r 1 of my fav reviewers u no that?**

**princess-kirsti-another faithfull reveiwer. glad u like it.**

**Dracos-naughty-lil-girl-ooh i'm happy you likie!**

**white-tiger-lily-you may or may not smell a affair. keep reading (wink,wink)**

**Starfiregirl5671- I REMEMBER U! u read my last story and supported me all the way! i'm glad ur reading this!**

Hermione finished the book and closed it. Draco had left the compartment a little while ago. 'He seemed disappointed' a voice in Hermione's head said. Another voice entered too and said 'Yeah well screw him. He's too late...8 years too late!' Hermione sighed and shook the voices out her head. She stared at the the white book cover on her lap as if it suddenly became fasinating.

"Do I even know what I'm doing" she whispered to no one. 'Do you even know what you did' the voices said. Hermione put her head against the window, looking outside. So many memories flooded into her brain. She remembered her first year. So small, so smart, so...bushy. She shudded at the thought of how her hair used to be.

Then her second year came to mind. A little more laid back. It was the year Draco called her a mudblood. That was not right. It was also the year she was petrified. She didn't remember much of that. Her third year. She laughed at that. It was the year she punched Draco in the face. He was so cute.

Her fourth year. Her date with Victor, the Tri-wizard tournament. Her fifth year. The room of mysteries. Umbridge as the school inquisator. She grew annoyed at that. Umbridge was just a short, fat...meany. That was also the year Moody turned Draco into a ferret. He was so cute and fuzzy.

And he sixth and seventh year seemed like it was just a few hours ago. She sighed again and then the train stopped. Hermione exited the compartment and left the bags for them to be put into the room she'll be staying in. She saw Draco as he entered a carriage. 'So that's how thestrals look like' she thought. She saw black winged horses in front of the carriages.

She had seen her parent's death. 'Well duh! I was the one that killed them.' Hermione entered Draco's carrige and sat opposite him. Draco eyed the ring on Hermione's finger. It was ok. But Draco could've gotten something bigger. something that Hermione deserves. "So, whos the lucky guy" he asked. Hermione looked down on her ring. "Oh. His names Fabian." "He's hispanic?" Hermione nodded.

"So how is it in America" Draco questioned. "It's okay I guess.(A/N IMPORTANT: I KNOW. i just realized that Hermione's parents are dead. i just remembered. umm can u just pretend that its just a close relitive or something? Sry for the confusion!) I work at a hotel I practically own. I have a place in the surburbian part though."

Draco noticed something shimmer. He looked at Hermione's wrist. It was the bracelet that he had planned on giving her but Pansy took. (Hermione took it back!) He saw the locket too. He felt warm inside. 'But I bet she doen't notice that she's wearing them' he thought.

The carriage stopped and the two exited. They both smiled when they saw the large castle. They walked through the doors and saw the same marble hall. "There you two are" said a voice both knew all too well. They turned and saw Professer Snape. He had a small smirk on his face. You can tell he aged a little but not that much.

"Professer Snape? It's good to see you again" Hermione said. Snape nodded and gestured so the two to follow him. They entered the great hall. Hermione and Draco smiled at the room. It was Saturday and not that many students were there. There were two Slytherin boysthat saw Draco and Hermione and gasped.

"Oh my gosh" said one, "It's Draco Malfoy. He was Slytherin's best seeker." Draco smirked. "And that's Hermione Granger. The first ever Gryffindor to be resorted into Slytherin" another said. Hermione smirked at the two boys and they sighed dreamily at her. Professer McGonnagal was at the head table, in the big middle chair that was once Albus Dumbledore's.

She looked up at the two and smiled. "It is fabulous to have you two back for the week" she said standing. "I can't believe after all these years. Oh, Ms. Granger. What's that on your ring finger" the lady said, putting a hand on her cheek. Snape took a double take at the ring. Hermione smiled, "I'm getting married." "This summer" she added quickly.

Professer mcGonnagal nodded. "Congradulations. Now, lets go to my office and discuss the reunion shall we?" "What happened to her" Draco whispered. Hermione shrugged and began walking.


	6. My Boo

Hermione sat, looking at the fire. She had a piece of parchment in front of her.

_Decorations_

_Refreshments_

_Entertainment_

_Reunion Date_

McG had assigned Hermione and Draco to work together on this. And to make matters even better, she also assigned them to the head girl/boy quarters again. That means Hermione has to share a common room and bathroom with Draco. . . _again._ Hermione sighed.

She had already read all the books the common room has and she didn't bother going to the library at this hour. 'I wonder what Fabian's doing right now' Hermione thought. She was about to call him but as if on cue, Draco walks into the room. "Hey" he says.

Hermione gives a small "hi". "Umm, did u think of a date for the reunion yet?" Draco sat down and nodded. "I'm good for May 9" he said. Hermione nodded. "It's a Saturday so probably a lot of people will be there." The two sat in silence. Hermione silently crossed out something on the parchment.

Hermione took out her cell phone and opened it. "I thought you couldn't use those here" Draco said. Hermione shrugged it off and said "Simple charm. plus, i need to make this call." Draco raised an eyebrow as she dialed a number.

She put the phone to her ear and she let it ring. Draco heard a very faint sound that sounded like someone saying _"Hello?"_ Hermione smiled. "Hey, its me." Draco heard the faint voice say _"Hey! How's it going over there, I miss you."_ Hermione's smile grew bigger.

She stood up, "It's great over here. And i miss you too." _"So...whatcha doin?" _Hermione giggled a little. "I'm not doing anything. Just some work with my partner." _"Who's your partner?" _"Oh. He was the former head boy." _"Wasn't your ex head boy?"_ "Yeah so? He won't try anything I promise."

By now, Hermione took her business over to her room. Draco satin the common room, upset. 'She has a new life. Without me. One party. That's all you need. One party. To screw up your life' Draco thought.

He didn't hear talking anymore. He heard music? He went up to Hermione's room and didn't say a word. He put his ear against the door and listened. Draco heard a male (Usher)voice sing:

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart._

_You never see it coming'cause your blinded from the start._

_And your the one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see, Oh baby oh._

_You will always be my boo._

Then a female (Alicia Keys)joined in and sang:

_I don't know about cha'll but I know about us._

_And uh..It's the only way we know how'da rock._

_I don't know about cha'll but I know about us._

_And uh..It's the only way we know how to rock._

_(Usher)_

_Do you remember girl, that I was the one, who gave you your first kiss._

_'Cause Iremember girl, that I was the one who said "put your lips like this"_

_Even before all the fame and before screaming your name._

_I was there and you were my baby._

_It started when we were younger you were my, my boo._

_But know another brother has taken over by the stale in your eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we used to argue that's alright. It's alright, It's okay._

_I know we haven't seen eachother in a while but you'll always be my boo._

_(Alicia Keys)_

_We were in love when we were younger, you were my, my boo._

Draco heard the music stop there. He heard Hermione getting up and moving. He paniced and ran to his room. Hermione opened her door and went downstairs for a bath. She knew all along that Draco was at the door. She chuckled and turned on the water in the bathroom.

a/n: hey r&r. i have a date I have to get ready for thats in 2 hours. wish me luck!


	7. I'm In Trouble

a/n: sry my chaps r so short. i'm working on another story that i need to keep track of too. plus i don't have that much ideas.

Hermione sat in the three broomsticks in Hogsmead with the list in front of her. The only thing left on the list was _entertainment_. She had no idea what kind of entertainment to have. She didn't wanna redo of the Yule Ball. She shook her head at the thought.

Hermione sighed as she took the last sip of her butterbeer. She left the money and took the list. She left the pub and her cell phone went off. She answered it and it was Sookie. _"Hermione! I. Am. So. Sorry"_Sookie said on the other line. "Sookie, what's wrong." _"Umm, well you see, uh, well..." _"spit it out woman!"

_"I forgot to tell you that Allison Gardener's party was in three days." _Hermione was silent. Allison Gardener's mother was one of the richest hotel manager in the state. Rachel Smeer has more experience, reliablity and power than any other hotel manager in the state of New York. And she can easily shut down Hermione's with a snap of her fingers. That's why Hermione needed to give her daughter, Allison, the biggest birthday bash.

"Sookie! How can you forget. Other than the Seigleman's wedding, this is the most important event of the hotel." _"I know. I'm sorry. Do you think you can make it?" _Hermione sighed. Of course she could make it. She could be there in 5 minutes. But she couldn't do that. "Uh, yeah. I'll be there tommorrow."

She heard a sigh of relief come from the other end. _"Thanks. Your the best." _Sookie hung up the phone and Hermione held her head. 'I'm in trouble.' Hermione ran to Hogwarts to find Draco.

She went up to the common room and he sat there reading a book. "Draco. I gotta go." Draco looked up from his book with a look of confusion. "There's something wrong at my job back home and I have to be there." Draco frowned.

"Can't you cancel?" "NO! This is probably the most important event in my career. I have to be there. And while I'm gone, you can find the entertainment for the reunion. Besides, I'll only be gone a day." Hermione gave the list to Draco and went up to her room.

Draco head his head 'I'm in trouble.'

a/n: i know, i know. It is probably the shortest I'll EVER write in this story. plz don't bite my head off. shields head under arms


	8. I GIVE UP DAMNIT!

Guys I don't know where i'm going with this story so I'm not going to continue. I guess I'll just go on with my other story. I'm sorry you guys. I'm really, really sorry! I hope you can forgive me.

_closes red curtain and runs off stage_

with all my love-_**lauren**_


	9. I'm Back

A/n: OMG. I'm back with a new chapter! i am so sorry. my writer's block is cured! okay, let's get on with the story.

The next day, Hermione woke up in her room feeling utterly depressed. She didn't know why she did but she just wasn't happy. She got out of bed and wentinto the common room, finding it empty. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Ever since she came back to Hogwarts she felt as if something was missing. She refused to let her mind think it was Draco. 'I don't miss Draco. No not at all. I love Fabian. That's why I'm gonna marry him.'

Once Hermione was undressed she went into the shower and turned on the water. She let the cold water wake her up. Hermione backed up on the shower wall, still letting the cold water shower her. "Why me" she kept saying to herself. "Why, why, why." After a while, Hermione decided to actually wash herself. When she did, she got out and dried off. She wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom. She quickly returned back to her bedroom and changed.

She came out of her room wearing a black shirt with Pink Panther on it and black sweat pants. She entered the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch holding his head with his hands. "Good morning" Hermione said. Draco sat up and looked at her. He stood up and went over to her. "Hermione, can I ask you a few questions?" Hermione looked at Draco strangely but nodded nonetheless. "Why are you getting married to a person that's one: younger than you, two: not me and three: someone that you know you won't be happy with?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me" she said. "Fabian does make me happy and age doesn't matter." Draco lifted an eyebrow, "You're missing a question. Why are you marrying someone who isn't me?" She paused. She didn't even know why herself. 'Why am I?' "No more questions Draco. Who and why I'm marrying doesn't concern you. I just wanna-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips. Before Hermione knew what she was doing she kissed him back.

Then an alarm rang inside Hermione's head. Hermione's eyes flashed open and she pulled away. "Oh my God. What did I just do" hermione said frantically. "You just remembered how much you loved me." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. Her head wanted to scream out "YES, yes I love you Draco Malfoy" but she shook her head. "No. I don't love you anymore Draco. Get used to it."

a/n: I know, a short comeback chapter, but thats what i got for this chap. review!


	10. I'm BackAgain

a/n: promise this chapter will be longer. plz read.

Hermione's bags were lying on her bed, half full. She was thinking that maybe...just maybe, she had made the biggest mistake of her life. 'What am I thinking? I love Fabian. Fabian, Fabian, FABIAN.' But that was only one part of Hermione's brain. The other was the complete opposite. 'make up your mind Hermione!'

She sat on her bed and looked aimlessly at her bags. 'I'll be leaving soon. I have to think.' Hermione stood up and went downstairs to the common room. Her cell phone began to go off. She checked the caller i.d. It read :My Boo, which had to mean Fabian. She opened the phone and answered. "Hello?" _"Hey you. I'm on my way home." _"Oh really? Yeah that's good. me and the head boy had finished our to do list already. Now, I'm just packing my bags." "_Cool, so you'll be home in a day or two? And then in, like, a few weeks after that, the reunion is where we're going_?" "Mhmm. Yup. So, tell Lucy, when you get home andthat I'll come back soon."

_"You can count on it. Love you_." "Uh...yeah. Love you too. Er...bye." She closed her phone immeadiatly. She heard his voice while she was doing so. He was probably asking if she was alright. But she couldn't say anything. Not now. She had thoughts to sort out. She plopped herself on the couch and gazed into the fire. "My mind is blank" she cried as she threw her head back. "Well, first try for everythin" said a voice from behind.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco crumble up the list and throw it out. "Draco I-" He raised his hand to silence her. He came closer to her and closer. His milky white skin touched her cheek. "I missed you" he whispered. He bent down slowly. Hermione puckered up her lips slightly. Once their lips touched, she didn't want to break away. _Why am I like this?_ she thought. _What about the wedding? _But at that moment, the wedding, the reunion was all just a worry. An worries were swept away from Hermione.

Hermione forced herself to part her lips for breath. "Hermione, what are you gonna do?" Hermione looked at her hands. The ring Fabian had given her was still there. She raised her hand where the ring was. "See this" she said. She slowly slid the ring off of the finger. "Now, it's gone. Hey, Fabian's young, he has his whole life ahead of him. As for me, I need to be with the love of my life now."

Draco smiled. "Good answer."

a/n: i understand it is a small come-comeback chapter but i need to start off somewhere! >:O


End file.
